1. Field
Aspects of the present general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a three dimensional (3D) video signal displaying method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a 3D video signal displaying method thereof which displays a two dimensional (2D) video signal on a display unit and converts the 2D video signal into a 3D video signal by a user's selection even if the 3D video signal is received.
2. Description of the Related Art
With increased demand for 3D video contents, a 3D video display apparatus has drawn much attention. However, current 3D video display apparatuses that do not recognize a 3D video signal fail to display a video in a 2D format. Rather, a user may view a left eye video and a right eye video from top to bottom or side by side in a single screen simultaneously, or view an opaque image. To view a 3D video correctly, the user should set a 3D format through a user input unit. In particular, even if the 3D video display apparatus recognizes a 3D image, the user should set the 3D video format through the user input unit to correctly view the 3D image.
Accordingly, a 3D video display apparatus that has a 3D video format set displays the 3D video if the 3D video signal is received. However, in the case of a glasses type 3D display apparatus (i.e., a 3D display apparatus that requires use of glasses), a user that does not wear the glasses may enjoy a displayed 3D video less than a 2D image. Further, the user may not recognize the 3D video or may recognize the 3D video as a ghost phenomenon. Even if the user recognizes the 3D video correctly, he/she should convert the 3D video into a 2D video through the user input unit to view the 2D video.